


Rose Petals

by Koffee



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-21
Updated: 2014-12-21
Packaged: 2018-03-02 14:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2814893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koffee/pseuds/Koffee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason understands why he feels comfortable around Dick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rose Petals

**Author's Note:**

> A very quick write. I just needed to write something, didn't know what, and this happened.

These days don’t happen often. Days where the pair of them are more awake than half asleep licking their wounds from the previous night. Days where the two of them could pass as almost able bodied. Dick does have a slight limp, but when he’s leaning against Jason on one could tell. Despite Dick’s injury, no one could have ever guessed what the two of them were doing last. No one, no one that walked by them would ever come to the conclusion that, “Yeah, them two kids. I knows who they are, they were out las’ nigh’. Kickin’ ass, protectin’ us civilians.”

It’s strange, it’s why they don’t venture out during the day. Blending in and being one of the many people of Gotham without a name. As strange as it feels, it’s welcomed. It’s welcomed not only because it’s nice to relax every once and awhile, but also because for once, they were people without a name. They were not Nightwing and Red Hood. They were two random guys going out for some ice cream.

Dick and Jason sat by a window, it was one of those rare sunny days in the dreary city. Maybe it was the weather that put the two of them in such an adventurous mood. Not that they were not adventurous, their night lives called for such behavior. However, being adventurous in the day time, that was different. Day time escapades took a lot of caffeine, and the occasional shot of oxytocin (a special something released during sex) never hurt.

The ice cream shop was full of energy that afternoon. The chatter of the people coming and going, the ding of the cash register, and the click of the bell as people enter and exit. All of this noise was but a gentle hum in the ears of Jason. Not because he was going deaf from the constant exposure to loud noise, but because all of his attention was focused on the man sitting on the other side of the table.

Dick and his stupid hair that smells Jason’s mom’s perfume. His hair smelled like the perfume his mom wore every time she told Jason she’d quit the drugs and the dangerous life. The scent of fresh rose petals always signified hope and change, it was only natural for him to follow the scent. Dick and his flawless teeth that are mostly fake. His scarred body moving under the sheets of their bed at night. The feeling of security that came with his embrace and the smell of rose petals that always reminded him of home.

Noticing that Jason was staring at him, Dick looked away for a few seconds, then back up, “Something wrong?”

“No.”

Dick peered down toward Jason’s ice cream, “It’s melting. You better eat that or it’s going to make a mess…and we’re in public so I can’t lick it off you.”


End file.
